Our Secret
by FanFictioner2013
Summary: Kyousuke accidentally gets himself tangled up in a web of lies and trouble from messing up one time. Will he get the happy ending he wants? Or will he have to keep denying everything to everyone including himself? Only one way to find out, keep trying to make a normal environment out of an awkward situation.
1. Chapter 1

*Thud*

I looked around my room for the source of the noise as I realized it was probably Kirino trying to kick my door to get me to go to her room.

"Oi, keep it down, I'm studying!" I called out as I continued to practice spinning my pencil between my fingers. Sure, I was procrastinating, but I still didn't care for being called to play some eroge, plus I was already wearing my shirt and shorts I use to sleep, I was comfortable where I was.

Suddenly I heard a whimper of sorts and a voice breaking while yelling out, "Shut up and help me!" as I decided to check outside and see what's going on.

Kirino was on the floor, in her light greenish bluish pajamas, tears in the corners of her eyes, holding her foot in a cradling position.

"Heh, that's what you get for kicking my door." I thought aloud and immediately regretted as I felt something hit me hard enough behind the knees to make me fall on all fours. I was in that position making a cross shape over my sister, I was vertical and she was horzontal and still curled up into ball.

"I didn't kick your door. While running today I tripped and damaged my ankle. I somehow managed to make it home and take a shower, but when I reached the top of the stairs I fell again, but on your door. Stupid..." Kirino murmured as she somehow found the strength yet again to push me off with her left hand and sit up.

"Sorry, well you should really get this wrapped up, it looks pretty serious but not so much to where you'd need a hospital..." I commented as I got up and offered my hand, despite the fact that I know it would just be slapped out of the way.

"Idiot, I know that, that's why I went home and not a hospital, now then ... room" she started off nice and loud, but near the end she mumbled everything and all I could make out was "room"as she stared at my hand for a while, then at me when I didn't respond.

"I didn't hear that last part, what did you want?" I asked carefully, every word could result in a hit, I had to be even more careful with what I say around her than Ayase, at least with Ayase I got to be open about everything and say what's on my mind. It always results in me getting hurt, but I'm used to it by now.

"Hmph, I said carry me to my room. And while you're at it, bring the emergency kit afterwards. Don't get any funny ideas." She said very coldly with a small tint of red in her cheeks, never looking me in the eyes. She actually wanted me to carry her? I thought I wasn't allowed within a mile radius if my intention was to get near her. But as her cheeks became a deeper shade of crimson I saw that she did indeed want me to carry her, my hearing was right. Wait why was she turning redder, is it because I've staring at her face? Oh wait she extended her arms toward me already, and she's looking away.

"Fine, whatever." I finally decided to respond and ignoring her arms that wanted me to carry her on my back, I picked her up bridal style and began walking to her room. She stayed quiet and red the whole time, she even grabbed my neck as not to fall, but it was such a short walk, she didn't need to do that.

Now, why didn't my parents pick her up and take care of her you may be asking. Well, the answer is simple, I was given the task of taking care of the house as my parents went on a sort of "second honeymoon" I believe they called it. Basically they wanted time away from us and now that I'm 17 they decided I can "man the house" or something like that while they're gone. I think they just said that to make me feel better about the fact that Kirino was entrusted with the money so she could take care of the food.

Anyway, I set her down on her bed carefully and started walking downstairs to the bathroom to get the emergency kit. Doesn't seem like it should really belong in there, but I guess it makes it easier to find. After picking it up I made my way upstairs again and knocked out of habit before realizing I should just open the door.

"What took you so long?" Kirino boringly asked, obviously not amused by her current state of immobility.

"I didn't even take one minute, stop complaining." I retorted as I sat down next to where her feet where on the bed and opened the kit.

"Who said you could get on my bed?" Kirino complained yet again.

"Who said I HAD to help you fix your ankle?" I again returned while I carefully wrapped up her ankle.

"There, I'm done, tell me if you need anything." I said, sighing as I began to walk toward the door. But just then a loud boom hit and I noticed the state of the outside world. It had been raining, Kirino must have gotten home right about when it started since she was dry.

"W-wait, stay here. I'll even let you lie down on my bed, just for today, if you leave I'll have no way of calling you so stay." she suddenly ordered shakily and rushed while she scooted near the wall next to her bed and began patting the space beside her hurriedly.

I began chuckling as I realized that she probably never got over her fear of storms and was so desperate not to be alone in this situation that she resorted to asking me indirectly to sleep next to her. The more I thought about it, the harder it was to contain my laughter, it came to the point where she began to notice and threw a pillow straight at my face.

"Pervert! Die! Don't laugh, I'm not letting you near me that way! If you touch me I'll kill you, broken ankle or not!" she started ranting as I realized she must have gotten the wrong idea from my smile and occasional chuckles.

"Fine, fine, I get it, I was just thinking about when you were little you were the same way, I mean honestly, don't misunderstand me now, the only one I harass is Ayase!" I proudly exclaimed before realizing I probably shouldn't have said that. The reaction was bad enough when it was actually Ayase I said that to, I can only imagine what her best friend would do to me for saying that just now.

"Whatever, she already told me about how you said that to her. You really have no shame, do you? Anyway, I wasn't like this as a kid, it's because of my ankle, not the storm that I want-" just then thunder cut her off, but this time, like that night a while before I found out about her hobby, the lights went out.

"Just hurry up and get in here!" she yelled in the darkness as I heard her tossing around the blanket everywhere while trying to get under it, with the occasional "OWW" from where she moved her foot too fast.

"Haha, alright, alright, not the storm, suuuure." I teased as I walked to her bed and laid down next to her. I'm not really sure of her reaction since it was dark, but a sudden flash of lightning hit and I could see she was gritting her teeth, blushing, and had a furrowed brow as she laid on her side, facing me before pulling the covers over us when another thunder caused a stir.

I sighed, realizing what I had to do, I could tell she was gripping the covers in an attempt to hold in how much she wanted to cry from how scared she was, so I did the brotherly thing to do.

I hugged her tight and told her "Everything's gonna be okay, mom and dad aren't home, but I promised to take care of the house and that's exactly what I plan to do. You're safe, don't worry. If anything happens, even with your broken ankle, I'll make sure you're safe before I am, okay? So calm down, you'll be alright." I tried to say soothingly and softly, and, at least by my standards, I succeeded.

"Stupid..." she looked up, "So if a burglar came, I'd be the first to be hidden, you'd use your own life to protect me?" I couldn't see very well even more now under the covers, but my other senses told me she was staring me right in the eyes.

"Yes, I would, so calm down and go to sleep, you'll be fine." I replied staring right back. What was this, even in complete darkness I could see her eyes and they were staying connected to mine. I couldn't look away either. It felt awkward and I didn't even notice, but I started leaning in.

Wait, what am I doing?! Why am I leaning in?! We're related, I shouldn't be doing this! I need to stop! But by the time I realized and reasoned with myself it too late, not only had she closed her eyes in expectancy but she started leaning in too, so even after I stopped, our lips made contact.

"Krrino, ths ishn't rght, shtp" I tried mumbling against her mouth, but heck even I couldn't understand what I was saying. She pulled away after five seconds the laid her head next to my chest while hugging me back. She must have been satisfied if she didn't call me anything immediately afterwords. Aw man, what have I gotten myself into?!

* * *

Okay, so this is the first chapter! :D

For the reference to the thunderstorms, baka-tsuki (they translate the light novels into English) put up a translated, "Previous day tale", so I think it is cannon, I'm just not sure where they got it from. To read it, just type in baka tsuki oreimo on google (it should be the first one) and scroll down until you find the one called "House-sitting in a thunderstorm" I just wanted to put that here in case anyone was curious about it.

Ok, so, I'll try to update as fast as I can, at least once a week. :D Please leave a review for comments on how to make it better or ideas for future plot! Thanks for reading!

EDIT: Ok, so sorry for the confusion guys, but this takes place around the second season, NOT during the thunderstorm before everything happened. That's why it says "...LIKE that night a while before I found out about her hobby, the lights went out." This is when Kyousuke is 18 and Kirino 15, again, sorry for the confusion, I was just referencing the thunderstorm story.


	2. Chapter 2

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

"Ugh, what's that noise?" I barely managed to mutter out as I shielded my eyes from the sun coming in from behind the thin curtains. I tried getting up before I noticed that there was a weight on my chest, restraining me from getting out of bed.

Wait, getting out of bed...this isn't my bed...those aren't my curtains...did I fall asleep in Kirino's room?

"Aw crap." I whispered unhappily as I remembered last night, it took me a while to get to sleep, but I only intended to nap a little until she was completely asleep then leave. Then I noticed the still beeping alarm that was on her dresser. I reached out as far as I could and somehow managed to turn it off.

"Nnnnngh" Kirino groaned, stirring from her deep sleep.

"Huh?" She was shocked when she noticed me in her bed staring at her, still baffled in my memories.

"T-t-that wasn't a d-dream?" She suddenly stuttered out while looking down and blushing hard. I should have known better than to stay still and wait for her to react.

"G-get out of my room you perverted sis-con! Whatever you _think_ I did last night was just in your imagination! Go away, I got to get ready for school!" She yelled out, not only pushing me off the bed but throwing pillows at me, luckily for me I'm used to this behavior so I calmly made my way out and closed the door behind me.

To be honest, I was relieved she decided to deny it, saves me the trouble of having to come up with some story of how it was late and we didn't know what was going on and it was an emotional moment and whatnot. Still, I couldn't escape this nagging feeling telling me that this wasn't over.

"Well, guess I better take a bath now." I said to myself while grabbing my head and yawning. I went to my room and grabbed my school clothes so I would avoid walking around the house in just a towel before making my way downstairs, but halfway up there...

"Hey, stupid." I heard that arrogant, confident voice behind me, near the top of the stairs.

"I can't take a bath with this injury, you're gonna need to help me." How could she say that so confidently, was she not embarrassed in the slightest knowing that I'm going to help her in the bath? Normally she'd slap me at even considering to go in when she's there.

"Er, ok, what do I...have to do? Do you need help going down the stairs or...?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, then carry me to the bath, I'll tell you what to do from there." she said nonchalantly while turning her head in the way she does with her eyes closed and arms crossed. I wonder if she struggled getting out of bed and into the hallway...

"Fine." I replied as I went back up the stairs and caught her off guard, carrying her bridal style again, my clothes still in my hand next to where I was grabbing her shoulder.

Once in the bathroom, set her down on edge of the bath, turned on the water, and asked her, "So...what now?"

She smirked and opened her right fist to reveal a handkerchief, was she holding that when I carried her down?

"What's that got to do wi-" I began before she cut me off.

"You're going to have to wash my back, therefore you have to stay in here, so, I don't want you to see me when I'm bathing. Put on this blindfold and then I'll tell you what to do and where to move. Don't get any ideas though, blindfolded or not I will kill you if you reach somewhere you shouldn't."

Honestly, I really don't know what goes on in her head, but since neither of my parents are here I guess she had no choice, so I reluctantly put on the blindfold and waited for orders.

_'Man I hope this doesn't make me late...' _I thought as I heard something softly hit the ground._ 'She must be taking her clothes off already' _I kept thinking as I felt my face start getting hot, I hope she doesn't notice. I then heard the water turn off.

"Alright, take off your shirt." she called out and pulled me away from my thoughts.

"What?! Why?!" I yelled back as I turned around to hide my face that I could only imagine was getting redder and redder.

"So it doesn't get wet when you wash my back! Honestly how perverted are you! What did you think I wanted you to do that for! Turn back around too you wimp, I'm your sister and you're blindfolded, you're not going to see anything and if you did it wouldn't matter." she explained, making me slowly turn around, which I would later recognize to be one the worst mistakes of my life.

"In fact..." she hesitated before ripping off the blindfold from me. "It's better if you do see, that way there's less of a chance for you to grab somewhere you shouldn't."

I immediately covered my eyes and started turning to run out of the bathroom before she tackled me and knocked me down face-up. It was a terrible experience, I'm sure hundreds of guys out there would gladly take my place right now, having a beautiful model, not only naked but wet on top of them, but she was really scaring me right now, and I wasn't turned on in the slightest, she's my little sister after all! I started shivering and feeling tears start to form on the corners of my eyes, she could be scary when she was ignoring me and acting as though I'm not there, but this...this was way worse, she was actually attempting to bring back the sibling bond when it wouldn't bother us to be this close...at least I hope that's what it was.

"O-pen-your-eye-s!" She struggled to command as she pinned my wrists, resisting me from being able to cover my eyes. There was no other choice, maybe if I opened my eyes she would get off, I could bargain with her at the very least if I got her to calm down.

Very reluctantly and slowly, I opened my eyes preparing for the worst. Huh? THAT LITTLE BITCH!

"Hehehe, surprised? You should be. You honestly thought I'd let you see me like that?! You're such a sis-con!" She laughed until tears formed in her eyes and got off, seems like her ankle wasn't as bad as yesterday so she could tackle me, but it wasn't healed enough to not feel the effects of the tackle later. She started holding it as she kept laughing and let out an occasional "It hurts, but it was worth it."

She was wearing a swimsuit, a bikini to be exact. She had somehow managed to put her swimsuit on underneath her pajamas while I went to grab my school clothes, then planned to do this from the start!

"Fuhihi, fuhehehe, ah, but anyway, I really do need you to wash my back." she paused while seriously looking at me.

There was a silence for a while.

"You have to put me back in the bath, that jump hurt my ankle again. How dense are you?" she continued.

"Oh." was all I could respond with as I picked her up again and set her down in bath while reaching for the sponge and covering it with soap.

"You got me all wet you know, that wasn't cool." I said without thinking before she started blushing hard and I realized what I just said could be misinterpreted.

"No! Wait! As in, with water! From the water that was on you!" I corrected myself as I started viciously scrubbing her back in a very nervous state.

"Ow, calm down, pervert. You're hurting my back." she complained as she reached behind her and tried to smack me.

"Well, that was all I needed, now get out and lock the door, I have to finish my bath." she ordered, waiting for me to confirm I heard her.

"Yes 'your royal highness', just make sure you hurry up in there, I have to go to school too and because of you I forgot to take a bath last night." I started walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait." I heard her call out, once again.

"WHAT." I looked at her, not caring if she was injured or not. Taking care of her was turning into a very tedious task.

"Um, w-what if you just take a bath with me...I could be a while in this condition..." she started blushing and twirling her soaking wet hair, but I wasn't falling for this again, time for revenge.

"Okay, I will, with only one condition. You can't wear that bathing suit, if I'm not wearing one, you aren't either. Furthermore, we've wasted enough time as it is, so..." I started taking off my shirt. "I don't want you to stare too much since you might be late too, so start scrubbing."

"Uuuuh..." she started blushing even more, hmph, serves her right. I win. At least that's what I thought before I noticed she reached behind her back and started undoing the bikini top.

Damn, does she know I'm messing around, is she that desperate to win this fight?! Should I back down? I looked at the clock we have above the sink, the time is 6:51 A.M., the time that Kousaka Kyousuke screwed himself over.

"D-don't be mad aniki, I'm sorry I wasted so much time. Alright, I'll start listening to you..." she said in a very submissive and shaky voice. Crap, she was still undoing the knot to take of the top!

She can't be this cute! Did she just call me aniki?! What's going on here, did I actually scare her into behaving?! No. This must be another trick. Still...what if it isn't? -Sigh- I guess it doesn't really matter, we did this as kids, it shouldn't be that different. But then again...

"Alright, I changed my mind, I'm leaving. Just make sure to hurry up okay?" I picked up my shirt and threw it over my shoulder as I turned for the door and started walking outside.

"O-okay." was all I heard as I closed the door behind me.

I sat down on the couch and spread me arms across it, resting my eyes for a little while.

"I'm done." I heard as I looked up and saw Kirino wrapped in a bath towel, looking as though she was about to fall.

Without uttering a response I went to her and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs and dumping her on her bed before I went back down to the bath.

By the time I got out of the bath it was 7:30, I still had thirty minutes to get to school, plenty of time to eat some cereal or rice or something and be on my way.

"HEY STUPIIIIIIIIIIID!" I heard Kirino call from the second floor. Knowing that was my signal I climbed up the stairs while straightening my uniform, knocked on her door and went in.

"How do you expect to make it to school, do you expect me to carry you around everywhere? You need some crutches." I informed her as I left the room and headed to where we kept a pair of crutches. I broke my leg one time and we kept them so that if anything like that ever happened again we'd have something to use. I went back into her room and handed them to her.

"Come on, let's have breakfast, I'll walk with you to make sure you get comfortable with them" I smiled, hopefully this would reassure her.

"Whatever sis-con..." and so with that we went downstairs to eat breakfast, then headed off to school. I went as far as I could with her before she met up with Ayase and I entrusted my little sister to her.

"Go away you pervert, of course I'll take care of Kirino." that was my good morning from Ayase and she didn't hold back since Manami wasn't with me. So with that I went back to the path I normally take to my school and hurried to see if I could still catch up with my childhood friend.

"Good morning, Kyou-chan, anything interesting happen this morning?" she happily smiled, it was worth running to catch up, after all that I needed my granny to brighten up my day.

"Well, yes, in fact I'm already ready to go to sleep again, there was such a hassle this morning." 'But I probably won't be able to tell you' I added in my mind.

"So you can't tell me?" she asked, still beaming, I honestly think she can read my mind sometimes.

"I'd rather not talk about it, but thanks." I tried smiling back, but in all honesty even a child could tell it was forced.

We finally reached the school and I looked up at it. Hopefully the rest of the day would go better.

* * *

It's been a while since I updated so I wrote a long chapter, not one of my best but it's kinda late here where I live. =w=

Thanks for reading! If any of you have any comments or recommendations on future chapters or the plot, feel free to message me or leave your ideas in the reviews! :D


End file.
